


Potter

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Pining Draco Malfoy, because that's actually a tag apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: It's been seven years since the battle of Hogwarts and Malfoy still carries a flame.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Draco Malfoy
Series: Surviving the War [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Constant shoutout to @ithopoiia for editing! I need y'all to know I actually do like Draco Malfoy.   
> Also if you'd like some context you should probably start from the beginning of the series.

“You need to get over him!” Pansy was practically shouting at Draco, and it was about Potter, again, it felt like it was always about Potter when they fought. “It’s been years, Draco!”

“If it was that easy-!”

“Then tell him!” She shrieked and for a moment it was like being sixteen and in the dungeon again, fighting because Draco had gone off without her because ~Potter~. She was the same mix of jealous and hurt that she always was. Though the reasons for the jealousy had long since changed. “You’re an adult! Who’s going to stop you exactly!?”

“He’s married!” Draco shouted back, face starting to turn red. Whether that was from resentment or embarrassment Pansy didn’t know and she was past trying to convince herself she didn’t care. “He has kids!”

“So do you!” She pointed out and felt that flare of righteousness shoot through her. The same one that had always told her she was right. Then Astoria walked past her with Scorpius asleep in her arms.

They both fell silent as she walked to Draco and put the baby in his arms. However much they were willing to shout in circles with each other neither of them wanted to disturb Scorpius.

“For what it’s worth I would vote talk to him.” Astoria sounded almost gentle when she said it and Pansy wasted a second wishing she’d been in the group they associated with in school. She was like a balm on their torn edges where everyone else had simply ignored them or told them to bugger off elsewhere to scream. “Our marriage has never been about that sort of love and it’s been seven years Draco.”

“I know.” He sounded pained and Pansy realized with a start that he’d sounded like that the whole time, it was just harder to notice with the screaming.

“It’s not a crush if it’s been seven years and you’re still torn up about it.” Astoria turned from Draco to walk towards Pansy. “And you darling.”

“Me?” Pansy’s voice came out hoarse and Astoria handed her a glass of water that Pansy could’ve sworn she hadn’t been holding a second ago.

“Yes you, I know this is an old fight but it’s hardly one that needs screaming about now.” She patted Pansy on the shoulder and she felt the fight leave her almost immediately, but the usual mix of shame and bitterness didn’t follow. Astoria’s words hardly made room for them after all. “It’s all gone and past. We need to focus on the next leg of the journey, not the hurt from our pasts, or we’ll drown in them, Merlin knows there’s enough back there to drown in.”

“Have you been talking to one of those muggle therapists again?” Draco raised an eyebrow, but as he backed up and settled into a chair Pansy noticed how tired he looked.

“Haven’t needed to in years, you two on the other hand.” She looked between them with a smile that was equal parts fond and amused. “It wouldn’t hurt.”

“My parents would die.” Pansy said immediately, seeking help from muggles for any reason went against so many of her family’s ideals. “Could you even imagine that conversation?”

“Only too easily.” The wry smile on Astoria’s face reminded Pansy suddenly that they’d all grown up at the same pureblood parties and she rubbed at the back of her neck.

“What would I even say?” Draco stared down at the baby with an utterly lost expression.

“Well you could start with hello.” Pansy dropped into a chair as Astoria went to perch on the arm of Draco’s.

“You don’t have to immediately confess your feelings for him Draco, just start talking to him.” Astoria ran a hand through Draco’s hair and for a moment Pansy could see why the rest of the world so easily bought the lie they were selling. They looked like the perfect example of a pureblood family. Joke was on all of them though really, they missed the best part of the family when they only saw the surface. “Start with something easy, talk about children or chess or quidditch.”

“I don’t… How would I…” Draco started and trailed off a few times, leaning into Astoria’s touch. “Why would he even want to talk to me?”

“Everyone grows up Draco, even you and Potter.” Pansy shrugged. “I mean it seems like it’d be worth a shot at least, try for friends maybe.”

He frowned at her and Astoria just laughed.

“Fine, try for civil then, it’s your tragedy.” She waved a hand and noticed the ink splatter on her sleeve that she’d forgotten to clean off before leaving work. “I’m just a reporter, what do I know?”

“More than I give you credit for.” Draco gave her a tired sort of smile and she grinned back at him.

“Damn right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I'm off camping so it'll be a bit until I'm able to post again because I'll only have my phone!


End file.
